1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing apparatus having a function of stacking a plurality of sheets discharged from an image forming apparatus and of stapling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sheet post-processing apparatus generally includes a stacking unit for stacking a plurality of sheets discharged from an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine while conveying the sheets along a pair of guide members and a stapling unit for stapling the stacked sheets.
There are sheet post-processing apparatuses including a stapling unit provided with a plurality of staplers which are linearly and rotatably movable so that stapling such as front-stapling, rear-stapling, two-point stapling and corner stapling is performed with respect to the stack of sheets (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 2000-185868, 2001-139214, 10-181987 and 8-310716, hereinafter referred to as patent documents 1-4).
However, since the sheet post-processing apparatuses disclosed in the patent documents 1-4 require individual drive power sources for linear movement and rotational movement of the stapler, the number of components increases to thereby cause a cost to rise and a drive control of each drive power source to be complex.